


Little do you know...

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: On the market, reader is approached by an elf, which makes Pippin jealous.





	Little do you know...

You smile sweetly at the older hobbit as he leaves, his basket full of vegetables he has just purchased on your stand. The payment lands in a purse you keep tied around your waist, and you pat it, rather pleased by how heavy it feels. It’s been a good day and you are happy that you will bring some money home.

Usually, it is your mother who goes on the market to sell what you grew. Today, however, she decided to take a day off and relax, and you’ve supported her entirely. She sure deserves it.

Besides, you can use the occasion to shamelessly watch others citizens of the Hobbiton. You like being around people, listening to their merry chatter and laughter, exchanging smiles and amenities. It’s a very delightful view, something that fills you with a good mood.

And, apart from that, you are able to sneak a glance or two at a particularly mischievous hobbit, who, with his friend, very often cause trouble but always get away with it. As per usual, Merry and Pippin are leisurely strolling about the market, occasionally buying snacks and talking to someone here or there.

Gradually they are getting closer and closer to your stand, and you walk before it, pretending to adjust vegetables in their places. A bit startled when a significantly large shadow sets upon you, you look up and, for a moment, freeze, your palm resting on a pumpkin.

“Greetings, little friend,” an elf says, his melodic voice polite and friendly and you inhale sharply, trying to regain composure.

“G-good morning, master elf,” you mutter, sending him a tight smile and the elf smiles back at you.

“Talion is my name,” he bows his head a little and you bow yours in response.

“Y/N, good sir. How may I help you?”

“I would like to acquire a pumpkin. I find that yours are most appealing.”

“Thank you,” you say, your eyes full of amazement and gratefulness as you reach to the box with pumpkins, trying to find a proper one. Surely, an elf needs a bigger one than a hobbit.

“May I ask, do you grow them yourself?”

“Yes, we do. My family and I, we have a garden, just as most of the hobbits around here.”

“I saw many fields, those lands are truly wonderful.”

“First time around here, eh?” you chuckle at Talion’s bewilderment and he nods.

“My dear friend recommended me a visit in Hobbiton, stating that I’ve never seen a land like that before. He was right, and now I understand why he was so amazed.”

You struggle a little but finally you take out a larger pumpkin, handing it to the elf.

“Is this one good?”

“Perfect, miss Y/N,” he flashes you a smile and looks over your stand. “Can I also have a bunch of carrots?”

“Of course,” you nod, reaching to grab one and hand it to him as well. “Is that all?”

“Concerning supplies, yes,” he answers, fishing out a few coins from his pouch and placing them on your open hand. You look down and frown, realizing that it is way too much.

“Master Talion, I believe-“

“No, don’t finish. It’s for your kindness, as well. I noticed that most of your kin does not gaze at me with hospitality.”

“We don’t see elves often,” you try to explain, but Talion only waves his hand.

“I am aware and I do not wish to make you feel guilty or obliged to apologize. Would you mind if I stay a bit longer? I have a couple more questions, and you are the only one who welcomed me nicely-“

“Y/N’s sure nice but I think you overstayed your welcome, sir,” a stern, although a bit shaky voice comes from behind elf’s back and you knit your brows together as you recognize Pippin.

“No, he did not, Pippin,” you protest and Pippin swallows hard as you look at him with a scolding.

Talion only smirks, evidently amused and curious as to what is unfolding.

“He is scaring away your customers, Y/N.”

“Maybe, but I do not mind. Master Talion, I’d like to gift you with a few corn heads. They will taste great after heating them above the fire,” you say, narrowing your eyes at Pippin and, true to your words, placing said corn heads in Talion’s hands.

“Thank you, miss Y/N, you are very generous.”

“Y/N!” an exasperated gasp falls from Pippin’s lips as he glances between you and the elf. His cheeks are tinted with red but you are not sure what caused it.

“Are you going to set a camp in the woods?” you ask the elf, purposely ignoring Pippin, who comes between you and Talion in a matter of seconds.

“Well, yes, I do plan on doing that.”

“I can show you a nice, secluded spot.”

“That’s very kind of you, miss Y/N, however I feel I must decline.”

“Why is that?” you quirk up a brow, while Pippin’s head jerks from side to side as he watches you and the elf, apparently unable to form any kind of sentence. He only huffs.

“I do not want to interfere between you and the little gentleman here.”

“Oi, mind your words, master elf! I am the tallest hobbit here, might I say!”

“That’s an accomplishment worth bragging of, I say,” Talion chuckles.

“Also, I apologize for my intrusion.”

“It’s understandable. You are concerned about miss Y/N’s business, is that right?”

“Very much, yes. Not every hobbit appreciates Y/N’s openness for customers of every race. I simply want to prevent troubles.”

“Ah, a gentleman, indeed.”

“I aspire to be one, master elf,” Pippin smirks, sending you a wink and you purse your lips. You can’t wrap your mind around what did he mean but Talion seems to understand it in no time as he bids you and Pippin goodbye, wishing you a good day.

Once he left, Pippin turns to face, a grin on his face.

“And what did you do now, Peregrin Took?” you ask, folding your arms over your chest as Pippin’s face falls.

“I care for your well-being?”

“And have that elf given you a reason to be worried about me?”

“N-no, I haven’t seen any.”

“Then why did you do everything for him to leave?”

“Because he was taking too much time and I wanted to buy-“

“Pippin,” you interrupt him coldly, knowing very well that it wasn’t a real reason behind his behavior.

He takes a deep breath, lowers his head and mumbles something under his breath. You lean in.

“Say it again, please.”

“-cause I was jealous.”

“What?” you breathe out, surprised as you straighten your back, staring at Pippin with wide opened eyes. You simply cannot comprehend it, can’t believe it. Does he reciprocate your feelings or is it only another trick of his and Merry’s?

“If you fool around with me right now, I swear to you to cut off all of your locks.”

“No, by all means, I speak truthfully!” he rushes to assure you, his eyes as wide as yours.

“I-I… I am very fond of you, Y/N. As in, I fancy you.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really,” he mutters and gives you a lopsided smile, his hands laced in front of him – a perfect image of bashfulness, unlike his usual playful acting.

You bite at your bottom lip, feeling a bubble of joy spreading within you and, without thinking twice, you lean in and press your lips to Pippin’s cheek in a quick, although sweet kiss.

He gasps, his face as red as tomatoes on your stand and when you pull back, he looks as if he’s floating on a cloud nine.

“Would you like to go on a walk this evening?” you propose, seeing as his light up with glee as he nods fervently.

“I would love to! I will pick you up at, say, 7?”

“I’ll wait for you, master Took.”

“I promise I won’t let you down,” he assures and grins brightly at you before stepping closer and placing a kiss on your cheek. This time it’s your turn to blush and you try to cover it by cupping your face but to no avail.

Sending you one last smile Pippin takes his leave, joining Merry who is waiting few stand further and they both cheer loudly, causing you to giggle.

An unexpected guest came by and led you to an unexpected meeting, something you waited for for a long while.

Surely, the elf deserves more than a couple of corn heads. A pie, maybe?


End file.
